My strength, My Starfire
by ravenrox101
Summary: All is well at the Tower, Robin and Starfire are closer than ever, and the Teen Titans are at the top of their game! But when an unexpected visitor with a sharp eye arrives and threatens to steal Starfire's affection, Robin finds himself desparately attem


My Strength, My Starfire

"Titans trouble!" yelled Robin as the alarm went off. "Where?" asked Cyborg.

"At the city bank," Replied Robin, "Titans GO!

"Uhh… what happened here?" Raven asked no one in particular.

A group of five men were tied up together by a rope in the middle of the street and the stolen money was about 5 feet away.

"Dude, did someone take these guys down before we even got here?" asked a very confused Beastboy.

"You bet I did!" said a voice behind him. The team quickly turned around and stared at the guy.

"Speedy!" yelled a surprised Robin.

"In the flesh." Said Speedy with a grin on his face.

"Dude! It's Robin's clone!" Exclaimed Beastboy.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Then you must be Robin's last opponent during the Tournament of Heroes." Concluded Starfire.

"I didn't know you had girls on the team." Said Speedy as he looked at Starfire.

"Yeah, this is Starfire and that's Raven." Robin said as he pointed them out. "Girls, this is Speedy."

"Pleasure." Said Raven in her monotone voice.

Starfire quickly flew up to Speedy and embraced him in a friendly hug.

"Oh! I welcome you new friend to Jump City and I trust that you will enjoy your stay with us!" She said happily, releasing him.

"You're staying?" Robin asked.

"I guess so, I mean, I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd say hi to an old friend of mine." Speedy answered. "As long as it's alright with you guys?"

"Ahh Yeah, we're gonna have an awesome time!" Cyborg said.

"Yeah, super." Raven said.

Laughter was heard from the tower's roof as the sun had set.

"Beastboy! Look out!" yelled Raven as a wad of stinky socks was thrown at him.

"OOFF!" A direct hit from Starfire!

"WooHoo! Stankballed!" shouted Cyborg.

"Nice hit, Star!" exclaimed Speedy as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I am unable to contain my excitement and joy for this game!" Starfire said happily jumping up and down. Robin stared as he saw Speedy wink at her. He felt himself getting hot but shrugged it off.

"Come on guys, they're beating us 15 to14," Robin stated, "We have to pick up our game!"

"Yeah, that wouldn't be a problem if Beastboy here would hit someone once in a while!" Raven said glaring at him.

"Me! Well I don't see you doing anything!" Beastboy yelled.

"Uh, Beastboy, she has 6 of our 14 points." Robin admitted. Beastboy slouched into a ball, arms folded.

"Time in!" yelled Cyborg. Speedy, stankball in hand, ran as fast a he could and threw it up to Starfire! Meanwhile, Beastboy transformed into a gorilla and threw the ball with force at Speedy. Wham! Speedy lie on the floor, dazed. Beastboy roared and pounded on his chest!

"Okay, that's one." Raven said dully.

"Raven!" Robin yelled as he tossed up a stankball. Raven caught it with her powers and hurled it at Cyborg. Cyborg dodged it and hurled another at her.

"OOFF!" Raven began to fall but was caught by a frantic Beastboy.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Just great, and now I smell like stinky socks." She replied with a hint of a smile on her face that quickly vanished. Beastboy smirked and put her down.

"Take him down, Beastboy." Yelled Robin. Beastboy changed into a gorilla once more and threw a thunderous ball of socks at Cyborg. It hit him before he even had time to react.

"Cyborg are you injured?" asked a concerned Starfire.

"EEEEPPP!" A ball hit her right in the stomach as she flew back. Raven floated just beyond her with a grin on her face. "Sorry Starfire."

Recovering quickly Starfire replied "It is quite all right." Eyes glowing vibrant green, she lunged at Raven and threw a ball of socks that hit her right in the face.

Raven fell back and, with socks on her head, said, "I can't believe I let Beastboy talk me into playing this game."

"17 to 17! First to 20 wins!" Robin yelled.

"Hold up," said Cyborg, "I'm beat. We'll finish this game tomorrow . I'm hungry."

"Ahh man, I was just getting started!" Beastboy complained.

"Don't worry, we'll get them tomorrow." Raven said as she walked past him.

"I'm glad you decided to play, Raven! See, I told you it was fun!" Said BB matter of factly.

"I didn't have a choice…you wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed." Raven replied.

"Awesome game Star, you're on my team again for tomorrow's game!" Speedy stated.

"I can hardly wait for tomorrow's game to continue!" replied Starfire. Robin frowned as he began to walk towards the stairs. He saw Starfire fly right past him, land right next to Speedy and began to talk and laugh with him.

Robin hurried forward to join them when Speedy said, "Robin, be a pal and get the balls." Robin frowned again and dragged his feet as he picked up the reeking balls. _Why is this getting to me so much…(he already knew the answer to that question). _With a sigh, he wished he were next to Starfire and quickly ran down the flight of steps.

He ran into the living room to find Speedy sitting next to Starfire. He clenched his fists and walked off as Starfire called after him, "Robin?"

Robin woke up early the next morning and sat on the roof of Titan's Tower to see the sunrise. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Speedy walking towards him.

"Hey," said Speedy.

"Hey," said Robin.

"Nice place ya got here," Speedy continued, "it must be really cool living with your friends."

"Yeah," replied Robin, a smile poked the side of his mouth as memories of all the days he got to see Starfire early in the morning; she looked just as pretty then too. Beastboy however looked as if he got in a fight with his bed sheets and lost.

Speedy sat down next to him and took a deep breath. Robin looked at him.

"So, are you and Starfire, you know, together?" Speedy asked. Robin was taken aback and knew that deep inside he wished they were.

"uhh, no why?" he replied and looked away, scared that the truth would be seen through his eyes.

"Oh! Just wondering since you guys are always hanging out together." Speedy said as he turned away. "Do you like her?"

Robin swallowed hard and hesitated. "No, we're just friends. Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"I just wanted to make sure that there wasn't anything going on between you guys." Speedy said simply.

"Why?" Robin asked suspiciously as he felt himself become defensive for Starfire.

"Well, I can't hide it from you forever so here's the deal," Speedy stated, "I was planning on asking Starfire if she wanted to hang out or something."

Robin's mouth fell open before he could even react. He couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't sound as if he liked her (a lot).

"So it's okay, right?" Speedy asked.

Robin was still shocked that all he could mutter was "whatever." Robin found himself walking to the evidence room, the only place where he could be alone for a while to think about one of the biggest mistakes he had ever made. He swallowed hard, trying to hold back rage and jealousy. _Why didn't I say something! _ _I can't let him take her away from me! I won't share her!_ _She means more to me than she'll ever know…_To Robin, Starfire stood for all the things that were still innocent and beautiful. She was strength and power yet naïve and pure at the same time. She was special. She was one of a kind. Robin's fists were still clenched when he ran into the living room to investigate why the alarm had gone off.

"Trouble at the city," Cyborg told Robin, "It's Plasmus again!"

Robin yelled "Titan's GO!"

Plasmus was tearing up the roads when the titans arrived at the scene. He pulled up a sewage pipe and began drinking its contents.

"I don't know about you guys but that is one of the most disgusting things I've ever seen." Raven commented as she hovered over the rest of them.

"It's over Plasmus!" Robin yelled. As he said that Plasmus threw a glob of gooze at him.

"Apparently not." Said Raven sarcastically.

"Titan's GO!" shouted Robin 50 feet away. The team rushed at Plasmus and Starfire flew above him and started throwing starbolts while Beastboy and Cyborg got ready to do the T-rex take down. Speedy shot a series of arrows at him.

"T-rex take down!" shouted Cyborg as Beastboy changed and ran at Plasmus with Cyborg on his back. Plasmus shot a continuous flow of gooze that sent BB and Cyborg flying 50 yards away.

Starfire continued throwing starbolts as Raven confronted Plasmus and shouted "Azarath Metrion Xynthos!"

A long beam of dark magic flew at Plasmus and wrapped itself around him as Starfire's eyes produced long neon -green beams. Robin threw several bird-a-rangs at Plasmus which left gapping holes in him that quickly began to heal. Plasmus threw a glob of gooze at Starfire and she began to fall.

Running at her Robin yelled, " Starfire!"

Right before Robin could catch her; Speedy jumped and beat him to it. Robin stood and watched Starfire thank him repeated times before he felt sick to his stomach and turned away. At that moment Plasmus hit him hard with his gooze hand.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed in terror. She flew out of Speedy's arms and rushed to catch Robin. He narrowly missed the ground as Starfire caught and landed safely out of harms way.

"Robin, are you injured?" She said in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine, get Plasmus!" He urged.

Starfire hesitated but left his side. With all her might, Raven tried to hold Plasmus in her dark magic as Speedy shot one of his most powerful arrows at him. Plasmus froze in place and Raven withdrew her powers as Beastboy and Cyborg stood there huffing and puffing. Starfire landed gracefully on the ground.

"We are victorious?" she asked.

"Yeah, I hit him with a dry ice arrow; he shouldn't break out of that any time soon." Speedy replied.

"Dude! Way to take him down!" Beastboy exclaimed. Speedy grinned at Beastboy.

"I don't know about ya'll but I think this deserves 10 extra large pizzas and a movie." Cyborg commented.

"Movie Night!" yelled Beastboy. "Come on Raven, let's get the movie! We'll get a scary one just for you!"

"Don't even joke about that." Raven said with a stern tone and death in her eyes.

"Then Robin and I shall order the pizzas." Starfire said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh! Make sure two of those pizzas are tofu." Beastboy added.

"And while all this is goin' on, Speedy and I will be comfortably waiting for you guys at Titan's Tower." Cyborg said with a grin.

"Sounds like a plan!" Robin exclaimed. He was happy to have some alone time with Starfire. About 35 minutes later Robin and Starfire were inside the Pizzeria with hungry stomachs.

"Well, they said our order would be ready in about another 5 minutes." Robin told the other Titans on his communicator as he sat at a table.

"Don't take too long cuz ya got hungry Titans here, you've been there for about 35 minutes." Cyborg joked. Robin smiled and closed his communicator. He looked up and found himself holding in a huge laugh. Starfire was pressing down on the straw dispenser as one straw came out each time. She clapped her hands with delight.

"What're you doing Star?" Robin asked, half laughing as he got up to see.

"I am curious, where do all of the narrow tubes come from?" Starfire asked as she continued to press on it. The salad bar was covered in straws and an employee kept giving them dirty looks. Robin smiled nervously at him and reached for Starfire's hand.

"I think that we should stop before they kick us out." Robin said as he gently took her hand off the lever. She turned and faced him. Her deep green eyes always hypnotized him as she gave him one of her to-die-for-smiles. Robin realized he was still holding her hand and quickly let it go. Robin turned away and noticed she did too. Her cheeks went slightly pink.

"Ten pizzas to go!" shouted the cashier. Robin thanked him and picked up 5 of the pizzas.

"Star, can you give me a hand?" He asked.

Starfire rushed over and took the other 5 pizzas.

"They smell wonderful, do they not?" She said taking a big whiff.

"Yeah, just great." Robin said dreading the fact that Speedy still planned on staying with the Titans for who-knows-how long, all the while flirting with Starfire.

"It's about time!" yelled Cyborg, "I was so hungry that I was about to eat Beastboy's tofu waffles!"

"Now that you guys are here, let's eat." Raven said in her normal monotone voice.

After everyone had eaten, they sat down on the couch getting ready for the movie.

"My friends, I have prepared us some unhealthy sugar candies to satisfy our tooths of sweetness during the movie!" Starfire said happily.

As she sat down, Robin hurried over and sat down on her right while Speedy sat on her left. Speedy looked over at him but Robin pretended he hadn't noticed.

"Okay, prepare to see the most action-packed movie of your lives!" Beastboy raved.

"Please keep in mind that this movie was not my choice." Raven commented.

"Ninja Grasshopper Returns!" Beastboy shouted with delight. Raven rolled her eyes and began reading the book of Azar. During the movie Robin found himself wishing that Speedy had never even come. Robin wanted to tackle him when he saw Speedy yawn; arms raised, he slyly put one around Starfire. He wasn't touching her but just the fact that he wanted to really pissed Robin off. Robin was glad that the movie was finally over; he didn't even know what happened in it.

"What a great movie!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Yeah, just great." Said Raven sarcastically.

"Admit it, you totally liked it!" Beastboy said accusingly.

"Whatever." Raven replied.

"Is there any pizza left?" asked Cyborg hopefully.

"Oh, you mean this one that's about to go into my mouth?" said BB slyly as he wiggled it above his wide open mouth. Cyborg frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"It's tofu, never mind." He replied.

"So you guys wanna see the next movie or what?" asked Beastboy with pizza in his mouth.

"I think I've seen enough ninjas to last me a decade." Replied Raven, arms folded.

As BB and Rae continued to bicker, Robin noticed, to his irritation, Speedy lean over and whisper something in Starfire's ear that made her laugh. Cyborg and Beastboy were now raiding the kitchen as Raven sat and read. Then he saw Speedy start tickling her! His hands were on her smooth stomach as she laughed extremely loud. Teeth gritted, Robin pretended to be setting up the video games when he heard it…

"So Starfire, wanna go to the movies some time?" Speedy asked casually. Before Robin could think or Starfire could answer, Robin trudged out of the room- he didn't know where he planned to go but he just wanted to get out of there and fast. Enraged, he found himself in the workout room and immediately began to brutally beat the punching bag. _Why am I so angry! Because I basically gave Speedy the go-ahead to hit on Starfire!_

He tried to imagine what the other titans thought of his storming out…He had no choice. Just the thought of hearing Starfire accept brought pain to Robin's heart. Exhausted, he stopped hitting the wildly swinging punching bag. A gentle knock on the door echoed through the quiet room as he heard a beautiful muffled voice say, "Robin, may I come in please?"

"Yeah." He managed to choke out. She slipped inside and closed the door behind her. She rubbed her left arm with the other and stood in front of Robin with sadness in her voice.

"Robin, are you angry with me?" She asked. His face softened as he studied her flawless face with a flash of tenderness in his eyes that quickly vanished.

"Of course not, Star." He softly replied. He took a step towards her wanting to comfort her but thought against it. _This can't work…_ he thought to himself. _Even if Starfire did reject Speedy and did feel the same way about me it could never work out. Apart from the rest of the titans, Starfire was his biggest weakness. If she ever got hurt or captured by Slade he just knew that he would do anything to get her back…anything! A similar situation has happened before, when she was betrothed to a giant booger named Glurdullsklech Robin went as far as to fight a number of Tamaranian soldiers to stop the wedding and not just to reveal Blackfire's plan but to stop her from getting married. _

"Robin, do you remember when kitten made you attend prom with her?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was one of the worst nights of my life." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"Well, the man with the spider for a head, she called him her 'boyfriend', please…what does that mean?" Starfire asked with genuine confusion on her face. The corner of Robin's mouth slightly lifted into a smile and he lowered his head unable to answer and look her in the eye at the same time.

"It's um, it's what a girl calls a guy who she really cares about- someone she holds within her heart." Replied Robin.

"Oh. Then, may I call you my 'boyfriend'?" She asked earnestly.

Robin's heart fluttered but he wasn't sure if she completely understood what the word meant so he continued to explain, "Well, the girl has to have strong feelings for the boy and the boy has to have strong feelings for the girl…it's love, Starfire."

He stared at the ground unable to hold her gaze. She walked up to him until she was only inches from his face. He stared into her magnificent emerald eyes…

"Robin, Why can't I call you my 'boyfriend'?"

As soon as Starfire said that Robin knew that all of his worries diminished. She had always loved Robin, she pursued him as strongly as he pursued her only leaving them with each other- exactly what both of them had wanted. It had never been anyone else…it had always be Robin and Starfire…it would always be Robin and Starfire. He placed his hands lightly on her waist and she leaned against his body.

"Starfire, we can't call each other that…if we do we risk each other's safety." Her head fell but he lifted her chin with a finger.

"Star…always know that I love you and will always love you and as long as you know that, it's good enough for me." She looked at him with joy in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"I love you too, Robin." He tilted his head a little and lightly brushed his lips against hers. The kiss was simple yet tender and Robin held Starfire in his arms not wanting to move_. I am happy that she understands. Starfire…she is my friend…my best friend…my light…my fire that burns within…my weakness…my strength…my Starfire._


End file.
